Miss u
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Tarika want to enjoy first rain after her wedding...see what happens...


Tarika nd Abhi got married few days earlier…she was dressed in beautiful blue saree nd looking gorgeous…her curly hairs were touching her cheeks …her arms were full of bangles…in true words a typical married Indian woman…nd It was a wonderful day too with clouds on sky nd it seems its going to be rain…Abhi is at home nd Tarika is very happy that they will enjoy rain together…

**Tarika (happy mood) **- Abhi aj mausam kitna suhana hai na…lagta hai aaj khoob barish hogi…ye shaadi ke baad hamari pehli baarish hai aur main aur tum aj khoob enjoy karenge…

**Abhi (holding Tarika in his arms from back and give a kiss on her neck nd speaks in romantic tone) **- haan jaan aj ka poora din hum barish mein ghoomenge… kahyenge aur phir main tumhe dher saari shopping karwaunga…nd thinks- agar sab theek raha to…nd sudden his phone rangs…he comes on side nd he pick up the phone…it was ACP sir on opposite side who orders him to see him in Bureau within one hour…nd Rain started…Tarika ran in balcony nd looking outwards…

**Tarika **- abhi dekho baarish shuru ho gayi…chalo bheegte hain…

**Abhi (sad tone)** - Tarika main bureau ja raha hu…ACP sir ne bulaya hai isi waqt…

**Tarika (become sad) **- kya Abhi…bureau…lekin tumne to chutiyan li hui hai na…to phir…wahan itne log hain…kya wo adjust nai kar sakte kuch din…

Abhi become bit sad as who want to leave his newly wed wife nd goes for mission but he has to go…nd that was on mission too…as duty comes first so he begin to get ready…Tarika looks very upset nd thinking koi bhool kar bhi kisi CID wale ki patni na bane….pata nai kab bulawa a jaye…this time she really got very upset from all this…so she tries to seduce him...hold her from back…

**Tarika (upset)** - Abhi plz mat jao na…tumne promise kiya tha aaj hum sirf enjoy karange…

**Abhi (sad tone) **- plz Tarika mujhe jaane do…nd he holds her hand nd remove them from his back…

_**Tarika again hug him from back nd begin to sing - are hai hai ye majboori…ye mausam aur ye doori…mujhe pal pal hai tadpaye…teri do takiya ki naukri re mera laakhon ka sawan jaye…are hai hai ye majboori…**_

Abhi again seprates her nd begin to go downstairs…Tarika ran away nd lock the main door nd took keys in her hands nd his qualis keys too nd ran on terrace…Abhi follows her to take keys…

**Abhi (anger tone)** - Tarika…ye kya bachpna hai…keys do…mujhe jaldi jana hai baba…

**Tarika** - nai Abhi…main nai doongi…agar chahye to upar ao…

**Abhi** **(soft tone)** - main bheeg jaunga jaan…mujhe phir change karna padega…

**Tarika** - theek hai…to nai milengi…

Abhi has no option so he joins her…nd they both become wet in rain…

Tarika holding him from collar nd pull him close to herself…

_**Tarika Singing - kitne saawan beet gave….baithi hu aas lagaye…is sawan mein mile sajnwa wo sawan kab aye…madhur Milan ka ye saawan haathon se nikla jaye…teri do takiya di naukri…re mera laakhona ka sawan jaye…hai hai ye majboori…ye mausam aur ye doori…**_

Abhi trying to snatch keys from her hand nd she run on terrace like kid…

_**Singing- prem ka aisa bandhan haiiii…prem ka aisa bandhan hai jo bandh ke phir na toote…are naukri ka hai kya bharosa aaj mile kal choote…amber pe hai dhara swamvar aur phir bhi tu ghabraye…o teri do takiya ki naukri re mera laakhon ka saawan jaye…**_

Abhi moving towards her nd hold her from her waist…nd than kisses on her back…she blushed…than he kisses her on lips…she holds him tightly nd Abhi holds her up in his arms…nd coming downstairs…goes into his bedroom…lie her on bed nd lie a bit top on her… give another kiss on her stomach…Tarika shivers nd holds him tightly…kiss on her lips nd than on her forehead…and Than…Than…

Abhi took keys from her hand lightly…that she even noticed that nd he came out from room fastly on saying bye to Tarika…

**Tarika (shocked)** - Abhi… mat jao

Abhi locked the door from outside nd ran away for his mission…Tarika has tears in her eyes nd she cried…

**Tarika (shouting)** - Abhi darwaza kholo…Abhi open the door…

Nd sudden she woke up as Sonal shakes her nd woke her up…

**Sonal** -Tarika …g ….aap theek hai…kya hua…

**Tarika (tears in her eyes)** - main… theek hu…nd she moves out in balcony nd again lost in her own thoughts…

**Author's note **-

Guys …Thanks for reading my story…and this is a part of My DIL goes mmm chapter -7…so plz review if u like it…


End file.
